fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe ''is a crossover fighting game created by SneakyLizard, developed and published by Mortal Kombat and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Released for the Wii II with Microsoft Windows. Plot In the MK universe, somewhere between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Saga, Raiden and the Forces of Light have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Ganon Kahn is a big humanoid monster with color schemes. His bodily shape resembles a skeletal system mixed over with a muscular system and his head resembles a boar skull with a flowing mane and his weapon of choice looks like a sword crossed with an anchor. Kombatants Playable Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kabal * Cyrax * Nightwolf * Kung Lao * Ermac * Nitara * Kurtis Stryker * Kitana * Fujin * Sektor * Liu Kang * Mileeena * Johnny Cage * Bo' Rai Cho * Baraka * Kenshi * Raiden * Kano * Shang Tsung * Jade * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Reptile * Sindel * Noob Saibot * Havik * Goro * Shao Kahn Nintendo * Volga * Rundas * Fox McCloud * Shulk * Lana * Chrom * John Raimi * Alexandra Roivas * Falco Lombardi * Zelda * Pit * Reyn * Link * Midna * Captain Falcon * Wario * Mumkhar * Takamaru * Mario * Wolf O'Donnell * Black Shadow * Krystal * Little Mac * Samus Aran * General Scales * Impa * Dark Samus * Pious Augustus * Mr. Sandman * Ganondorf Arenas # Netherrealm # Dead Woods # Wu Shi Academy # Sky Temple # The Pit # Special Forces # Reptile's Lair # Grand Palace of Edenia # Lin Kuei Temple # Sedona # Arizona # Soul Chamber # Ecola State Park # Lava Shrine # House of Pekara # The Cathedral # Chaosrealm # Shao Kahn's Fortress # Eldin Cave # Phendrana Drifts # Halls of Hyrule # Mute City # Brinstar # Boxing Ring # Arena Ferox # Temple # Corneria # Roivas Mansion # Hyrule Field # Gaur Plains # Diamond City # Mushroom Kingdom # Muramasa Castle # Valak Montain # Trapper Dimension # Ganondorf's Tower # Ganon Kahn's Lair Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Nintendo Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover fighting video games Category:SneakyLizard Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Wii II Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Games Category:MK Vs Nintendo